Man
by Starkiller60
Summary: Story I wrote for my Creative Writing class.


Joe Zahurak

Man

The mother was a plump woman, approaching that dreaded age of the big 4-0. This day, no different from any other, she returned to her home in Davenport, Iowa, completely over exerted from her tiring and mindless day at work. By no means was she the sadistic, schizophrenic psycho who dealt with her daily exhaustion and frustration through child labor and abuse. And then go on to uncontrollably indulge her children in treats squealing "I love you! I love you!", only to have the cycle repeat itself.

But, at the same time, Johnny knew to just let Mommy be Mommy and allowed her to curl up on the sofa, pop open a brew, and simply relax without the ordeal or annoyance of an ignorant six year old. Mrs. Cleaver's ritual was as follows: turn on the tube, discover a somewhat interesting T.V. show (which granted her the ability to withdraw from reality), and fall into a deep sleep. "Who will be cast off this week in…" Click! "Last time on Who Wants to be a Millionaire!..." Click! "Are you ready for this heart pound…" Click! Followed by comatose.

She was a normal person. For her, a life of meaning was replaced with a life of happiness, or at least what little could be made of it. The joys of motherhood were not apparent to Mrs. Cleaver, and Johnny was thus left alone at his tender age. Indeed, his first word was "Ba-Ba" rather than "Ma-Ma." By now, Johnny was used to these consistent routines and therefore became a very independent little boy.

As a result of his situation at home he discovered the fun and entertainment of a certain imaginary friend who took up the name Man. Man was loneliness, worry, and mourn. He was all of these things and more, wrapped up into one fantastical vision. He was also strength.

Man usually came out at dusk when our darling mother would be passed out on the couch, remote in hand. And he usually came up with the most incredible ideas. The two friends came up with the conventional design for making a pillow fort and drawing twisting and twirling dragons within the sanctity of their dilapidated structure. Oftentimes, they would go into the fridge and construct the most delicious sandwich. But today Man was not hungry. So neither was Johnny.

Today, Man had a different idea: going down into the basement and attempting to "accidentally stumble upon" the hidden Christmas presents. Obviously, Johnny complied and they treaded down the staircase into the dark basement below. But rather than finding a big red bow tied down to square shaped wrapping paper, they found a pissed off older brother, Chuck, doing his "teenager things."

Chuck was the evolution of Johnny. He was troubled and alienated. But he was neither innocent nor sad. All of his tears had long since dried up and his once lost demeanor was shifted towards teenage angst and blind, irrefutable rage. He was the result of a lost "y" in an excessive world ("Chucky" was the sinless past). John would be the same. A life of corruption would follow the two brothers. They would mellow out. Ergo, they would end up as the splitting image of their frantic mother and their children would just let Daddy be Daddy. So on…

Johnny tried leaving the scene without demanding attention, but it was too late. Chuck saw him and commanded him "Here. Now." Like little foot soldiers, Johnny and Man swiftly did as he said, giving him full spotlight. A one sided conversation followed, Johnny being the listener and Chuck, the older brother trying to teach his brother a goddamn lesson about privacy.

When Chuck was done with his totally unnecessary, elongated shpeal, the boy agreed, apologized, and walked off. But before he reached the first step of the dark staircase, he did something stupid. The Man in him awakened and in a barely audible tone he muttered under his breath "Asshole" then proceeded to flip Chuck off. Maybe Johnny wasn't thinking, maybe he was glad he had said it, but in his one moment of certain glory he had directly violated the unwritten law between him and his brother, between younger brother and older brother…And he would have to pay. He fled up the stairs.

Chuck exploded, ran for Johnny, and swung at him catching him right in the back of the head. He grabbed Johnny's legs, flipped him over, and pinned him down by the shoulders. Johnny managed to bite him hard on the hand forcing Chuck to let go. He escaped into the empty confines of the basement, searching for protection…anything. Now he had done it. Where was Man when you needed him?

The older brother reached out into the darkness for something to grab and found an old gym combination locker. He hurled the shiny object as hard as he could in Johnny's general direction where it connected with his skull. Then a thud as the six year old hit the ground. Chuck stood there shocked. He approached the body. He panicked, put him in a pile of clothes off to the side and darted out of the house not knowing what to do.

Here, Johnny was found "asleep in a pile of laundry" but truthfully knocked out. Apparently he had been "playing with her older brother." Man was never found. Innocence and strength killed off. Their lives played out accordingly.


End file.
